One Night
by HiI'mFucktard
Summary: "I wonder what does the Young Master saw in this good-for-nothing ugly sewer rat?" she asked herself. Takes place on episode 12, when Oga, Hilda, and Baby Beel slept together. I don't own Beelzebub or the Cover Photo. Enjoy Reading! Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite.


Hi everyone! After watching Beelzebub, I can't get this out of my mind, so I guess I need to release it. This takes place on episode 12, when Oga and Hilda slept together so Baby won't cry or something. Anyways, enjoy reading.

* * *

Oga, Hilda and Baby Beel are all sleeping, together. Yeah, TOGETHER .. they need to do it for Baby Beel's sake. Baby Beel is on the middle while Hilda is on his right and Oga is on his left. The looked like a happy family.

Hilda felt something, and then her fingers moved. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She then moved her face to her left. She saw Baby Beel, he's sound sleeping beside her. She tilted to him a bit and patted his tummy.

"Daa .. buu~" said Baby Beel while sleeping, and Hilda smiled at this.

Hilda intended to pat him again so she can see his cute response again but her smile faded when she saw someone behind Baby Beel.

"_Sewer rat.." _Hilda said to herself.

Then Hilda felt something again, it's the feeling that woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.

"_02:15am, huh .." _she thought after she saw the time.

"_Toilet.." _she thought as she stood up

She made her way to the bathroom, careful not step on Baby Beel. And when she got passed him, she saw a sleeping Oga. She thought of stepping over him to annoy him but she realized that it's too early for that, so she let the chance slip. She then proceeded to go to the bathroom.

After Hilda finished her business with the bathroom, she went back to their room. When she opened the door, she immediately saw Oga lying beside Baby Beel. She walked towards him and sat beside him.

"I wonder what does the Young Master saw in this sewer rat?" she said in a low voice.

She stared at him for seconds, and her head involuntarily moved towards his'.

"_He looks so peaceful while sleeping. You can't imagine that this sewer rat is one of the strongest in here." _She thought to herself as her head continued to move towards him.

And when she realized it, her eyes widened and she backed up.

"_W-wh-wha-what am I doing?"_ as a blush sprouted in her cheeks.

She calmed herself down and looked at him again.

"Seriously, what does the Young Master saw in this good-for-nothing ugly sewer rat?" she asked herself again.

"Well, he is strong. He protected and saved the Young Master and his friends, even me. He's also not that ugly, and if you think about it, he really is some kind of handsome." She continued with her low voice.

"Maybe he's really not that good-for-nothi-" Hilda stopped.

She realized what she just said and the blush from earlier grew on her face again.

"_Could it be that I-" _Hilda thought to herself.

"_No, no, no! I must not. I'm a demon maidservant. I can't feel like that to a lowly human." _Hilda tried to convince herself.

"_But-" _Hilda grabbed her head. She realized that Oga is the only one in her mind.

She tried to stare at him with an angry face. But upon seeing his peaceful sleeping face, she can't maintain it and it changed to a smile.

"_This can't be.. I'm not falling for a lowly human. But he's .. cute." _Hilda thought.

Hilda looked to her right. _"Clear."_

Hilda looked to her left. _"Clear."_

Hilda looked to the ceiling. _"Clear."_

Hilda looked behind. "Clear."

"_Yosh, it's just today, I will not do it again, I won't tell anybody and keep it to myself." _Hilda decided to do something.

Hilda moved her head towards his but now, with her own will. She pouted her lips, ready to kiss his cheek.

And before her lips reached his cheek, Oga moved his face to her. Thus, Hilda accidentally kissed him on the lips.

Hilda was shocked, her eyes widened. He's sleeping so she can't say that he intended it.

She's happy. She closed her eyes and stayed like that for almost a minute.

She then broke the kiss and hurriedly went back to sleep.

"_I kissed him. Did I really fall for that sewer rat? I don't know what will happen but, I'm happy. I don't know why, but I'm happy. I'm happy!" _and Hilda slept again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oga opened his eyes, confused of what happen.

"_What the fuck just happened? I heard Hilda asking what Baby Beel saw in me. Then she insulted me, then complimented me. Then .. kissed me? Wait, was it really her? But there's no one else here. But why did she do that? Arrgh! That woman is crazy. Anyways, how does a woman's brain work? Well, I'll just go back to sleep, an idiot like me won't figure it out." Oga thought. And he closed his eyes and went back to sleep._

* * *

Then the sun rises and woke the sleeping Baby Beel up. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Hilda is already gone, but Oga is still sleeping. Baby Beel pulled Oga's face to wake him up, but it didn't work. So Baby Beel stood up and jumped at his face, waking him up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Oga suddenly sat up, hurling Baby Beel on the wall.

Baby Beel was thrown to the wall and tears started to produce on his eyes.

"Wha- Baby Beel! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Oga didn't got the chance to finished his sentence when Baby Beel started to cry and a lighting shocked him.

When Baby Beel calmed down, they went downstairs to have breakfast.

Oga saw Hilda in the kitchen, probably preparing Baby Beel's food.

Oga's mother saw them and greeted them.

"Goodmorning, Tatsumi, Beel-chan!"

"Morning!" Oga simply responded.

"Adaabuu!" Baby Beel energetically greeted her back.

"Hey mom! Why is Hilda cooking for breakfast?" Oga asked his mother.

That question surprised the cooking Hilda.

"Oh, she insisted on earlier to cook your and Beel-chan's food" she responded.

And a light blush formed in Hilda's face.

"Oh really?" said Oga.

"Yeah, she was like "But mother, it's a wife's duty to prepare foods for her husband and child! Please allow me to cook food for my husband and child!" she really wants to do it."

The blush on Hilda's face becomes redder. _"This is embarrassing"_

"Is that so? Husband, huh? Oga grinned and walked towards Hilda.

"So, what are you cooking, my wife?" Oga teased her.

Hilda's face become tomato-colored and her eyes widened.

"I-i-it's .. it's.." Hilda can't construct a sentence properly.

"Well, it doesn't matter. As long as MY WIFE is cooking it, I'll eat it. Right, Baby Beel?" Oga continued.

"Daa~bu!" Baby Beel responded.

"Look at them, going lovey-dovey this early!" Misaki said.

"Don't mind them. It's what married couples do!" Oga's mother said.

And so, Hilda continued her cooking and Oga waited for the food. After she finished, they ate together. And every time Oga calls or mentions Hilda, he'll say "My wife" "Honey" "Love" or anything, much to Hilda's embarrassment, she enjoyed it though.

* * *

"We're off!" said Oga.

"Have a safe trip!" Oga's mother said.

Oga started to walk to his school and Hilda followed him.

"Where are you going?" Oga asked.

"I'm coming with you." Hilda answered.

"For what? I'm not a child."

"Because you'll drop the Young Master's milk if I don't come with you."

"That's- Ugh, whatever." Oga gave up, he won't win anyways. And even if he commands her to go back, she won't listen.

They walked to the streets silently. Except sometimes when Baby Beel saw something that amazed him. The two are quiet. Oga decided to break the silence.

"Say, Hilda. Have you ever wondered what Baby Beel saw in me?" and an evil grin was formed in Oga's face.

Hilda's eyes widened again. She looked at Oga and saw his grin, and it made her blush.

"_Tha-that was the question I asked myself yesterday night, before I kissed him. Why is he asking me that now? And what's with that grin? Did he know? Is he awake back then?" _Questions are starting to build up in Hilda's mind.

"Wha-what do you m-mean?' Hilda face sweated.

"Nothing." and Oga smiled at Hilda, smile that made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that's it, I can't think of a good ending so I'll just leave it like that. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, follow and favorite! Have a good day.


End file.
